Graduation
by daphnelovesfreddie
Summary: The gang's high school graduation & all of them are going someplace different for college. DaphneFred and some ShaggyVelmaplease comment!


Graduation

A Scooby fan-fic

By: Daphne Van Stevenson

**A/N: I have wanted to write this for a while and I finally have gotten around to it. It is a song fic to, "Graduation" By Vitamin C. The gang is graduating high school so that would make them 17 but Velma might be 15 or 16 I guess… I hope you like it!! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or the song Graduation. They belong to whoever invented them ok?**

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

The four friends known as Mystery Inc. were all sitting around a table at the Malt Shop, their favorite hangout in Coolsville. It was the last week of school and only two days until high school graduation. The friends were talking about their future. Daphne was going to Princeton all the way on the other side of the country; she wanted to be a reporter. Freddie was going to California Western School of Law so he would be staying in California, which was going to be especially hard on him and Daphne. Velma was going to Stanford; she had gotten complete academic scholarship and personally couldn't wait. Out of all of the gang she was the most enthusiastic about college. Last but not least Shaggy was going to the Art Institute of Seattle, hoping that he could last there long enough to get a degree in culinary arts. So the gang was all going somewhere different. This was going to be hard on all of them.

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

"I can't believe our high school days are almost over." Daphne sighed. She twirled her straw around in her milkshake.

"Yeah it seems like yesterday we were only freshmen." Velma added.

"Well I'm gonna miss you all a lot." Fred commented looking at Daphne who forced a smile back at him to keep from crying.

"Like I know, but like at least we can like maybe visit?" Shaggy asked biting into his cookie.

"Of course we'll visit!!" Velma said. "We're Mystery Inc. we cannot not be friends." she said.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you've got something that you need to say_

_You'd better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

"But who are we kidding?" Daphne said. "It will never ever be the same…I mean come on we are never going to have time to cruise around and pull masks off monsters or come here and get ice cream or anything…" she said and began to cry a little.

"Daph, shh, don't worry, we'll always be friends." Fred said pulling his girlfriend close. "And Daph no matter what, I will always love you…" he whispered so no one else could hear.

"Me too Freddie." she smiled and hugged him back.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_& there was me and you and then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

"Like but we have memories that we will never forget." Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah!" Velma added. "Like when we all skipped school and tried to catch that arsonist…"

"Haha!" Fred laughed. "Or when Shaggy told the teacher that his nose was bleeding and he left class for 30 minutes "looking" for the nurse…" This made the whole gang even Daphne laugh.

"Reah ror rhen Reddie rissed Raphne rat the rootball rame…" (Yeah or when Freddie kissed Daphne at the football game.) Scooby put in.

This statement most definitely made the gang laugh and it made Daphne and Fred blush and look into their milkshakes.

"Oh my gosh and remember when we went to Los Angeles for spring break sophomore year and Velma feel in love with that movie star!" Daphne added joining the fun.

"Hey!" Velma protested. "That's nothing compared to the picture in this year's yearbook of you and Freddie making out on the football field!"

"WHAT??" Daphne and Fred yelled. "In the yearbook?"

"Yep!" Velma smiled.

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

The table erupted in laughter and this hilarious exchange of memories continued for a long time. Until Daphne said "But guys I'm a little scared of college, I mean I'm going all the way to New Jersey across the whole USA and I'm not going to even have one of you on the same coast with me." she said.

"Well you can call me everyday!" Velma said. "Twice a day."

"Like me too!" Shaggy said. "Re roo!" Scooby added.

"Daph you can call me and I'll talk to you all night." Fred said. "And all day or whatever." he smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her again hoping this might help her insecurities disappear, at least for now.

"Oh you guys are the best!" Daphne smiled at her friends trying to forget her college fears for the time being.

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we've had together_

_And as our lives change _

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

**A/N: So what do you think?? More chapters to come on this one… hopefully kinda soon please comment!**

**-daphne vs.**


End file.
